nar_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Adriel
Adriel, also known as "The Purifier", is a Jounin rank shinobi of Konohagakure. Background Information Not much is known of Adriel's past, even that of her own memory is a vague faded life. Not knowing of her creators or birth place she was a drifter as a child into her early teens where she found a gloomy village plagued by never ending rain. Adriel spent the remainder of her teens in the rough streets of Amegakure the only place she knew as a home, joining their military ranks where she became a fearsome swords woman and ninjutsu/fuinjutsu specialist. Her time in Amegakure would come to an end when her unit was tasked with hunting the Hokage. A foolish task to take... She took the burden head on and her comrades were slaughtered by Anbu soldiers before they could even get to the village hidden in the leaves. The leader she looked at as a mentor had sold her out and sent her to her death. But... Something happened that day. She fought until near death valiantly against the Anbu unit finally falling to exhaustion and some lethal wounds she would collapse to one knee still grasping her great sword, but her execution would not come that day. The Hokage himself would emerge from the shadows of the night and show admiration of her feat even though she had fallen. He would explain the calculated attack of the Anbu and her betrayer in Amegakure, offering her a pardon so long as she joined the ranks of Konohagakure's elite Jounin. In disbelief of her betrayal from her former general, she knew this could not have played out any other way unless this was true. Using the rest of her strength pulling her self up with her great sword she would extend her blood soaked hand without a word and that was the day she found her forever home, vowing to protect it and its people until fate would decide to take her last breathe. Personality & Behavior A lost spirit with the stubbornness of a bull, would sum her up quite well. A leave no survivor's type of combat mentality and the skills to back it up, Adriel is the true definition of having a warrior's heart. She'll die a fighter in the field before she dies of old age her attitude and temper will make sure of it. Appearance Adriel is on the taller side for a female standing at 5 feet 11 inches. She has short silver hair and wears a black dress with two slits down the sides of the legs accompanied by thigh high black boots. She also tapes her hands around the knuckles up to her forearms where her sleeves meet with black gloves that cover the tape around her hands. The most notable part of her is her great sword (Caligula) made of chakra metal that has a retractable handle that can extend or shorten. An artifact weapon given to her by the first General of Amegakure before he was murdered by the current general who also tried to have Adriel slain. Specializations Stamina Specialist: 15/50 Increases your action points 7 at 25/50 and by 15 at 50/50 Stats Approved by HokageSenju